


First day on the job

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How will it go?
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair
Series: Rodolphen (Rodolphus Lestrange/Walden Macnair) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132097
Kudos: 1





	First day on the job

Our story starts in Walden Macnair's house, it's another busy day as an executioner and his new assistant assigned by Lord Voldemort himself is starting today.

Walden glanced at him and said, "That outfit is all wrong, it's too bright." 

Without waiting for a reply, he tossed clothes at him and grunted. "Try those."

Rodolphus muttered, "The Dark Lord said---"

Walden told him, "Forget what he told you, he knows nothing about executing or my routine for that matter." He insisted, "Now try those on."

He turned around while Rodolphus changed.

Rodolphus stated, "You can turn around."

Walden did so and smiled slightly. "Not too bad, that actually fits you better than it does me."

Rodolphus asked, "So, where do I start?"

Walden replied, "I have an execution at twelve, til then get to know my routine. First, breakfast at nine. I only eat meat for breakfast. Get to work, Lestrange."

Rodolphus gasped. "Th-That's ten minutes away."

Walden smirked. "That's why I said get to work. You turned up late, that's your problem not mine."

Rodolphus turned towards the kitchen and mumbled, "This is going to be a long day."


End file.
